fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese
*This is the second time Cosmo and Wanda have swapped body parts, the first was You Doo. *Mr. Crocker's Unsuspecting Van is red with white font instead of black with white font. * Cheese & Crackers - The episode's title comes from the expression. *'' '' - Mr. Turner invents his own toilet chair, which is similar to Homer's Lazy Man Toilet Seat from the episode, "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace". *'' ''-The concept of Mr. Crocker becoming half-man, half-cheese due to a machine built by Cosmo and Wanda is similar to Danny Phantom becoming half-ghost when he used his parents' machine. *'' '' - When Crocker discovers his powers, he decides to use it for evil when the coin is tossed to tails (2 times out of 3). This is similar to how one of Batman's enemies, , would do to decide a victim's fate. *'' '' - Crocker shooting cheese webs is a spoof on Spider-Man' spider webs shot. *'' '' - Crocker's cheese shapeshifting ability and the phrase he shouts before he does it are a reference to . *'' '' - Crocker's buff cheese puff form is identical to The Thing. *''The Wizard of Oz'' - Crocker saying "I'm molding, molding." while he is being enveloped by the moldy lasagna is a spoof of 's quote "I'm melting, I'm melting" when she was melting after being splashed with water. *Crocker making awful cheese puns. *Crocker saying he's taking the bus. *Mr. Crocker hitting himself at walls when escaping. *Mr. Crocker catches Timmy with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in plain sight in this episode and then captures them. Timmy also says to Crocker to let his fairies go. Despite those occurring Timmy's fairies weren't taken away in accordance to Da Rules. Jorgen did not even bother appearing. However given how many life-threatening situations Timmy (and his fairies) has gone through by this point, Jorgen may have changed that rule slightly because of Crocker since he already knows that Timmy has fairies (due to his own theories on that and that he saw them clearly in "Pipe Down!") and that he is so obsessed with catching mainly Timmy's fairies. *When Timmy says "How else did I get my rocket powers?", the captions spell "How else could I get my rocket power?". *When Crocker weakens, he says "Wow, I didn't know I could ever feel this weak." but the captions spell "Wow, I didn't know I could ever feel this week". *The sheet that reads, "LASAGNA" on it has the word below the lines. *There is a slight error in the beginning. When Mrs. Turner gives a bowl of nachos to Timmy, his head moves forward by one frame. :Mr. Crocker: What's the matter, Turner? You look like you've seen a MUENSTER! Ha! Get it? Muenster? It's a type of cheese! Sounds like monster, heh... help me out here. ---- :Wanda (after going through the Wando Machine): Ooh, a frying pan! ---- :Timmy (after defeating Crocker): Are you guys okay? :Wanda: We're fine Timmy! A little dizzy, but we're fine. :(Poof throws up) ---- :Mr. Crocker: Let me say that I will mozzerell-ish this moment forever. :Timmy: And let me say that was a horrible cheese pun and I will never wish for a cheese loving rhino guard again. ---- :Hank: He should have taken the bus. Category:References Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes